bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Meisa Ichikawa/Fanmade Unit - Archairus Goddess (Dark): Malefica
Before the great war, there were six forbidden deities dwelling in an otherwordly plane called Archairus, they all are in possession of immense forbidden powers... powers feared even by the Fallen Gods, powers that one of the goddesses yearned to claim. Although unrelated by blood, these goddesses were alike, though none possessed no knowledge as to why they are related with one another. One of the goddess decided to scheme against her five comrades, wishing that she could absorb their powers to rule all of creation. Although her ultimate plan was thwarted, fury wringed her soul, and the goddess created a legendary lock under the name Divine Intention to seal her former companions in a tomb. For vast eons, the sealed entities stayed conscious yet motionless, unable to escape the curse, until the Divine Intention split and shattered due to the great war between the gods and humans. The freed goddesses then shot out from the tomb, unbeknownst to their keeper as well as themselves, their mind is broken beyond repair, injected with immense anger and wrath that their fellow gods wished to destroy. ''THE GODDESSES '' Earth: Garde - Fire: Olympia - Water: Anna Thunder: Donavelle - Dark: Malefica - Light: Electra WILL PUBLISH ONE GODDESS' FORM PER DAY! ANY NERFS/BUFFS/COMMENTS/RECOMMENDATIONS ARE HIGHLY ENCOURAGED! DO NOT POST THIS IN ANY OTHER WEBSITES WITHOUT MY CONSENT. PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU... IDK WANT TO USE THIS CONCEPT? IDK. Malefica - 5*, 6*, 7* Plutonian Beauty Malefica - '★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ''"Fret not, dear summoner... for your powers shall end soon." "Hm... it is all going as planned." An Archairus Goddess of death and suffering, she, along with her fellow goddesses, were sealed with a Divine Intention by a mysterious deity that wished to consume their powers. However, unlike the other goddesses, Malefica intended to be sealed for eons under her alliance with her own tomber. With the Divine Intention, Malefica is able to usurp the goddess' intelligence and divine secrets from their brains, and a prolonged lock shall allow her to further swallow her comrades' powers. Albeit, such a plan was thwarted as the Divine Intention's will broke upon the behest of the destruction caused by the great war. Although unable to fully assimilate her fellow gods' abilities, Malefica founded out that their minds are broken beyond repair. It was siad that she smiled at the chaos she caused before searching for her one and only ally. The one who entombed her. Leader Skill: '''Acheron Jewels 30% boost to ATK to all units and slightly fills BB gauge after every turn. BB: Gravitas 25 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, 30% boost to Spark damage and raises critical hit rate for three turns. Hades Mistress Malefica - ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ "You'll trust me? How foolish." "Expect not that I shall use that power for your own desperation.'"'' "One's own secrets are meant to be kept. Even from her." An Archairus Goddess of death and suffering, she, along with her fellow goddesses, were sealed with a Divine Intention by a mysterious deity that wished to consume their powers. However, unlike the other goddesses, Malefica intended to be sealed for eons under her alliance with her own tomber. Discovering her partner in a fierce battle against a goddess of wisdom from her world, Malefica arrived in time to deflect the potent lightning casted by the former deity. With a dark barrier, the death goddess glanced upon her ally behind her, before taking the battle all to herself. She rushed into the battlefield, evading roots of lightning directed at her, and at the nick of a time, Malefica's taloned hands struck the storm goddess' figure before ripping out her soul. Then, an ominous energy wafted in the air as the stench of death struck the field as the goddess of death consumed the thundering being's powers. With a laughter, Malefica rose to the sky, immersing in her new capacity. Leader Skill: '''Acheron Treasures 50% boost to ATK for all units, decently fills BB gauge after every turn, and chance to inflict Curse to normal attacks for all units. BB: Labyrinth 25 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, 30% boost to Spark damage, largely raises critical hit rate for three turns. SBB: Gehenna 30 combo Dark and Light attack on all enemies, 50% boost to Spark damage for one turn, largely raises critical hit rate for three turns, and prevents opponent from using BB for two turns. Thanatos Czarina Malefica - ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ "Impossible! H-how was I.... No..." "Even I shall be endowed by own dogma. Pain for the weak."''' "Is this a sliver of hope in the underworld?" After Donavelle's death, Malefica felt the rush of electricity and mystical lightning surging through her veins, she realized of her new potential for absolute dominion. She then shot daggers to the goddess that has placed the Divine Intention, suddenly, a knife of anger stabbed Malefica's heart, and unholy magic soon surrounded the skies as black lightnings completely annihilated every living being in the battlefield. It was reported that the mistress of the underworld said: "You are weak. I will not heed to your orders any longer... for your soul is mine." it is unknown what Malefica did after that, but many researchers believed that she plunged to attack this unknown deity that she -- supposedly -- betrayed. Leader Skill: Nebulous Naraka 50% boost to ATK and DEF for all units, largely fills BB gauge after every turn, adds chance to inflict Curse to normal attacks for all units, and 20% reduction in damage from Dark and Light types. Extra Skill: Elysion Envy Probable buff to any parameters for three turns if enemy also uses buff (buffed stats depend on the respective one that the enemy enhances) and will enormously fills OD gauge for two turns when damage taken has exceeded a certain amount for two turns when Orpheus Sphere is equipped. Orpheus Sphere The void-like sphere of intense dark magic of foreign hell, thought to be comprsied of the souls of the damned as well as pure dark goddess magic, the Orpheus Sphere was a potent magical weapon wielded by the Archairus Goddess of pain and fear, Malefica. Records from the great war stated that such a powerful orb was used as a form of gates to hell itself and has abducted countless of lives through the void-like mechanism. After the great war, the Orpheus Sphere was founded in glossy, ebony fragments once believed to be as mystical crystals, however, using technology, it was revealed to be the legendary orb itself. However, the fragments managed not to complete the entire ball and artifically infused crystals of magic was put to fully construct the pitless-looking sphere. Blatantly less powerful than the original creation, the Orpheus Sphere managed not to fall behind, with the souls of sinners awakaned, the destructive dark magic inside the crystal still remains potent to this day. BB: Phlegethon 25 combo powerful Dark and Thunder attack on all enemies, 35% boost to Spark damage for three turns, largely raises critical hit rate for three turns. SBB: Azazel 30 combo Dark and Thunder attack on all enemies, 50% boost to Spark damage for two turns, largely raises critical hit rate for four turns, and prevents opponent from using BB for two turns. UBB: Divine Comedy 44 combo massive Dark and Thunder attack on all enemies, 65% boost to Spark damage for three turns, prevents opponent from landing a Critical Hit to all units for three turns, and enormously raises all units' BB/SBB/UBB attack for three turns. Category:Blog posts